


The Lady in Black Trailer

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Lady in Black [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Other, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a trailer of a upcoming story.
Series: The Lady in Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567603





	The Lady in Black Trailer

Nickelodeon

Mexopolis

Fulanita Productions

Grandpapi said "This is all Rodolfo's fault that I'm babysitting that no good little-"

A baby girl started crying

Grandpapi hears a thunder crash

Grandpapi said "Keep it down Jorge remember what Rodolfo said if you attract the Lady of-"

The closet falls on Jorge but miraculously he survived.

Jorge gulped "-black"

Whatever do you

A baby girl smiled 

The lady in black hissed

But a baby girl laughed

Don't attract the lady in Black

Thunder crashing

Manny, Frida, Mariciela and Pablo screamed as a baby girl was crying.

Pablo said "Mr. Rivera the lady in black is still singing that annoying song!?"

A baby girl sneezes and the ghostly butterflies surrounded them.

Manny said "Frida do me a favor"

Frida said "Of course anything"

Manny said "Don't sing a sad song"

Frida said "But how could it help"

Manny said "It won't hurt"

Frida said "Fair enough"

Thunder crashing

A creepy yet soft female voice was singing

The Lady in Black

Coming in 2020

A baby girl yawned and fell asleep


End file.
